


i take care of an eldritch creature w my bf (NOT CLICKBAIT!!!!) [1080p]

by orphan_account



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Eldritch, Gen, M/M, ft some xiaojun, guest starring our very own huang renjun, maybe the author doesnt ACTUALLY know how eldritch beings work......., mentions of demons - Freeform, ten and yy roomies, ten is dating kun, theyre all gay, who looks like a human, yy is an eldritch creature
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23806255
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: four times yangyang almost reveals himself as an eldritch creature (and two times he definitely does)
Relationships: Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul | Ten/Qian Kun
Comments: 14
Kudos: 143
Collections: Weishen Fest: ANYTHING BUT HUMAN





	i take care of an eldritch creature w my bf (NOT CLICKBAIT!!!!) [1080p]

**Author's Note:**

> TYSM TO THE FEST MODS FOR HOSTING THE SECOND WAVE!!!!! thank u to my beta(s) who made sure i didnt embarrass myself too bad and helped edit this at 3 am JSDJLDL and a huge huge huge shout out to the person who submitted my prompt, i owe u the world TT i hope i did it justice...... enjoy! (my prompt was ABH#102, check out the AMAZING profile on twitter @weishenfest to see more prompts hehe)

Ten stares at the boy in front of him.

He must be nonhuman. (He's got a too-big smile on his face, and his teeth are unnervingly perfect and white, and there's no hint of hairs or pores on his face.)Ten narrows his eyes and leans back, turning to Xiaojun. "How long is he willing to be rooming with me?"  
  
Xiaojun smiles at him softly. "As long as you would like, Ten. It's just that Hendery is moving in with me, and I don't think Yangyang would appreciate having to deal with me and my boyfriend all day, and I heard you've been needing a roommate..."  
  
The boy, Yangyang, interrupts, bright grin still on his face. "Actually, I don't have an issue, it's you wh-"  
  
Xiaojun elbows him harshly and Yangyang wheezes.  
  
"My boyfriend and I would very much enjoy the house to ourselves so we are kicking you out."  
  
"Take a hint," Ten chimes in mirthfully. "The lovebirds want to be couple-y in peace. Let them be."  
  
Yangyang pouts and slumps down his chair.  
  
"Hey," Ten murmurs, "at least you'll be with me. And I'm super cool once you get to know me."  
  
Yangyang sucks his cheeks in and sinks down further. "But Junnie is _used_ to me."  
  
Ten internally coos. (Sure, the boy is too annoyingly perfect, but it doesn't stop Ten from being in love with Yangyang’s adorableness. He could probably end up tolerating living with him.)

"He's a _demon_ ," Yangyang says sadly. "I need to stay with him."

Xiaojun opens his mouth, probably to retaliate with something, but the front door to Ten's apartment swings open and someone shoves through, a dozen grocery bags in each hand.  
  
"Fuck, Ten, I don't understand why you would even need all these goddamn groceries, you live alone-"  
  
Ten smiles at his company and stands up, turning away to help the man with the bags. " _Babe_ . Kun. Please have some manners. We have people visiting us."  
  
Kun looks at the duo on the table and the scowl previously on his face drops and gets replaced with a relaxed, sweet smile. "Hi! I'm Kun, Ten's boyfriend. Nice to meet you guys."  
  
Xiaojun offers a little wave and an equally sweet smile. Yangyang somehow manages to slump even further down his seat.  
  
Ten drops the bags in the kitchen, by the table they were sitting on, and pulls Kun over to the seat next to his.

"Kun is my boyfriend of, like, 4 years. Not to brag or anything. Kun, this is Yangyang, and he's gonna live with me from now on. Say hello to Yangyang."  
  
The two make eye contact and Kun's eyes widen in recognition.  
  
He could have sworn he saw this boy (Yangyang, his brain helpfully supplies) in the mall in the oddest circumstances. 

He had been walking to the nearest Sephora, looking for a specific type of makeup palette Ten had sent him to buy, and he had seen both Yangyang and Xiaojun in front of them.  
  
Initially, he had thought they were dating and were going through a fight. (It wasn't that Kun was usually nosy, it was just that they had appeared to be walking the same direction as him so he couldn't help but overhear their conversation.)  
  
They had walked, side by side, Yangyang's hand swinging. He had tried to link their pinkies together but Xiaojun pulled his hand away.  
  
"I have a boyfriend," Xiaojun announced softly.  
  
Kun's eyes widened. (Oh shit, he thought.)  
  
Yangyang turned to look at him, puzzled. "What?"  
  
"I've had a boyfriend for about five months now," Xiaojun continued. "And he's moving in, so I have to kick you out."  
  
Yangyang slowed his walking, so Kun did too, and he realized they had reached the front of a Sephora. "Wait. Where will I go?" Yangyang questioned.  
  
Xiaojun shrugged and turned to him, his smile bright (and Kun was slightly worried that they would notice him eavesdropping). "I'll introduce you to someone you can room with. But for now I'm sacking you!"  
  
Yangyang looked at him in confusion. "You mean kicking me out," he corrected. "But wait, you're a _demon_ . You're the only one I can live with." (And at this Kun also looked on in confusion.)  
  
Xiaojun lifted his shoulders and hummed before dropping them again. "I was getting tired of you eating the neighbor's cats. At least with this new roommate there's new prey."

Kun was _very_ confused. Was he talking about women? Was Yangyang an incredible manwhore? Did he have the habit of sleeping with people incessantly?  
  
Yangyang stared at him and started laughing. "But wait a second. You have a boyfriend? Who in their right mind would date you?"  
  
Xiaojun flushed red and punched his arm. "Shut the fuck up."  
  
Yangyang cackled, his mouth falling open. "You're seriously kicking me out?"  
  
Xiaojun turned to look at him again and pursed his lips. "Yes. I want you out by tomorrow. And watch your mouth."

And Kun was sure he was hallucinating because the boy’s jaw had seemingly unhinged, dropping to his shoulders as he laughed mirthfully.

Kun had passed it off as a trick his brain played on him, spurred from nights of restlessness and insomnia.

He's brought back to reality by Ten’s knobbly knee knocking into his, and his eyes widen. “Oh, hello, Yangyang! You seem familiar.” It's a small world, Kun thought to himself.

Yangyang looks up at Kun, staring at him from beneath long lashes, and smiles softly. “Hello.”

Xiaojun scrunches his nose. “He isn't usually this sweet, so don't be deceived. He’s a little monster, literally.”

Yangyang grins at that and straightens up, smoothing the creases on his bland white t-shirt. “I'm not _that_ bad,” he chides. “It's just that you have a low tolerance. I think Ten and I could totally vibe.”

Xiaojun gives Ten a wary look. “Good luck.”

Ten laughs, and underneath the table he locates Kun’s hand and laces their fingers together. “It'll be fine! Like he said, he can't be that bad.”

Kun smiles faintly at that, the occurrence at the mall still a vivid memory in his head. It must have been a simple mind trick.

Later on that night, as Kun cards his hand through Ten’s hair, he decides to tell Ten about what he thinks he saw that day at the mall. 

Kun can feel Ten smiling against his thigh. “That's crazy, Kun. Are you crazy? My boyfriend is crazy. I knew it.” 

Kun winds his fingers around the hair and tugs in retaliation, satisfied with Ten's indignant squawk. “I'm not crazy. I was just tired, you ass.”

Ten sighs and shifts, curling up and placing his hand on Kun’s calf. “Then go to sleep. Get down,” he says, before getting interrupted with a yawn, “get down and hold me. We can sleep with each other.”

Kun tries to stifle the laughter bubbling in his chest. 

Ten opens one eye very slowly. “Nasty. Sexual intercourse before marriage? I could never. Come and hold me,” he repeats.

Kun slides down, moving Ten’s head off his lap slowly and relocating it to his chest. “Dream of me?” Kun whispers, resting his chin on top of Ten’s head. Ten smiles, his eyes shut tightly and his nose scrunching.

“Always,” he hums. “As long as you dream of me.”

Kun grins at that. “No homo.”

-

Yangyang agrees on a time to move in after a week of texting between him and Ten (with, according to Ten, Kun reading over his friend's shoulder, of course- he wants to see why Ten is laughing too.)

“Is this all you have?” Kun asks, eyeing the two boxes warily. 

“Yes,” he says simply. 

Yangyang prides himself in being a person of minimal requirements. Moving in was something to be done easily and quickly, as he had more important business- like watching this newly released documentary on Netflix about lion cubs.

Later on that night, Ten pokes his head into his room. “Need anything? Are you comfortable with your room?” 

Yangyang shrugs, eyes not leaving the screen of his tablet. “It’s cool. I like it here. Thanks.”

Ten nods slowly. “Okay.”

“Kun’s coming over for dinner tomorrow,” he mentions as he leaves. “You should help me with the cooking.”

Yangyang hums noncommittally, fully engrossed in the new documentary he was watching. “Good night,” he says. “See you tomorrow.”

-

"Hand me the green onions," Ten calls out by the stove.

Yangyang leans back and tugs the handle of the fridge with his toes, trying to balance the frozen chicken and bell peppers he held in his arms.

(Kun had notified them that he was gonna come over in about three hours, and Ten wanted to do something special for him as a thank you for lugging Yangyang’s shit into his new room and assembling all the new furniture.)

“I escape one set of boyfriends only to be captured by the claws of another couple,” Yangyang grumbles to himself as he nudges the drawer in the fridge open with his elbow. 

“I heard that,” Ten calls out. “You little shit.”

“Are you guys married or something? This is oddly domestic,” Yangyang asks, ruffling through the upper shelf of the fridge.

“I’m pretty sure I would know if I was married to someone, dumbass,” Ten responds smartly. “Plus, I don’t even know if he wants that for the future.”

“So you would marry him if you had the opportunity?”

Ten pauses. (He’d be lying if he said that he hadn’t considered it once or twice.)

“You still haven’t given me the peppers, Yangyang. Hand them over.”

“Avoiding the question, I see,” Yangyang says with a smirk. “Where the fuck are the peppers? I don’t see anything here.” 

“They’re somewhere in the bottom drawers,” Ten replies, waving vaguely. “You can find it.”

“You still haven’t answered my question,” Yangyang pouts, rifling through the food in the fridge. “I would expect you to be heads over heels, like you’re such wife material. Making him dinner? That’s adorable. Couple goals!”

Ten aims a kick at his backside and sends Yangyang forward, his head knocking into the fridge. “Shut the fuck up, oh my god.”

“Jeez, you’re so aggressive. Why can't we just order some takeout?” Yangyang complains as he pulls himself out, peppers in hand. He dumps the veggies into a heap onto the counter by Ten. “It's easier and plus there's a guarantee that it will taste good. I don't even know if you _know_ how to cook.”

“Of course I know how to cook,” Ten says indignantly. “It's an art of perfection and I'm both perfect and good at art.”

He promptly drops the pot of boiled carrots he had been holding as he turns around to face Yangyang. 

Yangyang cackles in glee. “So much for being good at cooking,” Yangyang says, placing the package of chicken he was holding on the kitchen counter delicately. 

"Shut up,” Ten hisses, snatching the peppers. "Shut up and make yourself useful. Cut the chicken."

Yangyang turns around and mimes him spitefully, mouthing the same words Ten said. "Where's the knife, _ge_?"

"It's in the third drawer to the left," Ten answers. "Since when do you call me _ge_?"

Yangyang shrugs, pulling on some gloves and removing the plastic covering the chicken. "I saw one of those donghuas. They say _ge_ as something respectful, right? Like big brother?"

Ten wrinkles his nose. "Do you view me as a brother, Yangyang?"

"I don't know. Do you love me, Ten?"

He looks up and finds Yangyang smirking at him obnoxiously, his face in his hands.

"Am I your favorite, _ge_? You love me, don't you. I'm the best, admit it."

Ten scowls and looks away. "Yeah, sure. I love you or whatever."

Yangyang whoops and throws the plastic at Ten.

"Fuck you," Ten says. "Thats nasty and disgusting." He picks the plastic up with two fingers and tosses it in the garbage. "Don't get used to it, asshat. You're still annoying. Stop calling me _ge_." 

Yangyang hums. "I'm _your_ asshat, Ten- _ge_. The Asshat, capital a."

Ten turns back to the stove and grumbles quietly. He mixes the contents of the pot silently before speaking.

"Yangyang, did you even start cutting the chick-" 

They both turn around at the same time. Yangyang's eyes widen almost comically.

A thin sliver of chicken Is held close to his nose, and the rest of the meat is in Yangyang's other hand.

"What the hell are you doing?" Ten laughs.

Yangyang giggles, high pitched and unnatural. "I thought the chicken smelled weird for a second. I wanted to make sure it wasn't expired or anything."

Ten shrugs. "Alright, weirdo. We literally bought it together, like, yesterday but go off."

Yangyang laughs awkwardly, his smile too wide. 

Ten isn't sure there were supposed to be that many teeth in someone's mouth. (Maybe he has extra molars at the back of his teeth, Ten jokes to himself, allowing a small snort to come out.)

He decides to ignore the strand of something pink still in Yangyang's teeth. None of his business, anyways.

-

Kun knocks on the apartment door awkwardly, holding a small bouquet of roses and white flowers.

Ten swings the door open expectantly. "Come in. We made food for you."

Yangyang's head pops up from behind Ten's shoulder. "We worked hard on it! I hope you enjoy it! Obviously I did most of the work, but Ten helped a little."

“Yeah, coming from the guy who can’t put something on the stove without burning it," Ten says, shoving Yangyang's head away and pulling Kun in.  
  
“That’s what I have you for,” Yangyang replies matter of factly, causing Ten to scoff loudly.

He turns to Kun with all his teeth showing. “You should cook for me sometime, too.”   
  
“You are going to starve if you’re ever left alone for longer than a week,” Ten sighs, although it seems reluctantly fond. He points at Kun. “Don’t give into his charms, Yangyang has to learn how to fend for himself one day.”  
  
“I will live off of ramen noodles until the day I die,” Yangyang proudly declares, causing Ten to give him a look.  
  
“Keep eating only ramen and that day will come pretty soon,” he comments. Yangyang makes a noise of exaggerated hurt while Kun laughs.

“Come sit at our crappy, plastic kitchen table we stole from the side of the road,” Yangyang invites. “Enjoy the premium dinner, made by the sleazebag Ten featuring greasy boy Yangyang. We shall be bringing it out of its confinements momentarily.”

Kun looks at Ten. 

“I guess I’ll go sit, then. Thank you for making me this wonderful meal,” Kun says with a smile, staring at Ten.

Ten grins back softy. Yangyang gags. “Just marry each other already, seriously. You even got him a bouquet of flowers. _Flowers,_ Kun.”

Kun flushes bright red. “We’re already dating,” he says awkwardly. 

Yangyang whoops loudly. “I know,” he says. “But you should put a ring on it, too.”

Ten whacks the top of his head. “Just go to the kitchen and get the food, motherfucker, leave him alone.”

-

Ten and Yangyang find a rhythm with each other, always able to depend on the other to be at home when they weren't. 

("It's like he doesn't have a life," Kun complains while on the phone with Ten. "He's always either at home watching those stupid nature documentaries of his or out with Xiaojun.

Ten laughs loudly, and Kun can imagine his head thrown back as he snickers. "Hey, at least he has other friends to hang out with," Ten says, quieting down. "It's a blessing Lucas doesn't visit the apartment because the entire building would burn to ashes.")

Kun finds himself tangled into their life, too. (Not voluntarily. Yangyang insisted on adding Kun to his contacts and messaging him at random hours in the night, like now.

**From: Ten's Roommate - 12:08**  
\- KUN!!!!!! (°♡°)/ ☆

\- guess what

**To: Ten's Roommate - 12:08**

\- What?

**From: Ten's Roommate - 12:09**

\- did u know

\- the fingerprints of a koala are so

indistinguishable from humans

that they have on occasion been

confused at a crime scene

\- thats so cool

**To: Ten's Roommate - 12:10**

\- Yeah haha

**From: Ten's Roommate - 12:10**

\- also……

\- i kind of broke the machine

of washing again ㅇㅅㅇ

\- n it made a big mess…..

**To: Ten's Roommate - 12:11**

\- Oh my god

\- Be there in 10

\- Does Ten know?

**From: Ten’s Roommate - 12:13**

-now he does ://

\- i escaped his grasp hehe

\- am now hiding in the park

\- tell him im sorry 🥺

**To: Ten's Roommate - 12:14**

\- He isn't mad, just…. confused

"What the fuck," Ten says, staring at the mess on the floor.

Kun wipes his hands on one of the soiled sheets. "Yangyang told me he made a mess and ruined the washing machine, but what the hell is _this_?" 

They stare at the weird-smelling goo oozing out of the back of the washing machine.

  
  


**To: Ten's Roommate - 12:32**

\- We fixed it

\- What the fuck did u even put in it

**From: Ten's Roommate**

\- i just had a lil experiment is all

\- LMFAO

\- so is it safe to come home)

-

Yangyang stares at the TV screen intently, legs swinging from off the side of their worn-down couch.

_“Flying foxes have a diet of fruits, nectar and flowers.”_

He coos at the bat shown on the screen. 

_“Much like figure skaters who use this force to spin faster by bringing their arms closer to their body, bats use inertia at the moment of flipping over, pulling one wing closer to their body while the other is fully extended.”_

The bat shown on the screen smoothly lands upside down on a rafter. 

The front door slams open suddenly, and with a silent screech Yangyang launches himself upwards. He latches onto the ceiling, trying to find something to hold onto. He can feel the oxygen of the room gravitating towards him.

Kun pushes in, toting a few dozen grocery bags with him. “I can’t believe Ten is forcing me to do his groceries,” he grumbles.

He deposits the bags neatly at the kitchen doorway and stops when he feels something trickling down his nose. Kun brings his fingers up to his upper lip, and when he draws them away they’re covered in red blood. “Holy shit,” Kun sighs. “This is why I should sleep more.”

“I’m so overworked,” he says, walking around and grabbing a tissue. He drops himself onto the couch where Yangyang had just been sitting. 

(Yangyang, still latched to the ceiling, scrunches his eyes closed and prays that Kun doesn’t look up.)

He tries to shuffle slowly to the left of the ceiling, away from on top of the couch and near the entrance of his room. 

Kun leans over and Yangyang freezes.

He grabs the remote and pauses the video. “I bet Yangyang was watching this,” Kun laughs. “Him and his Nat Geo Wild obsession.”

“He probably left it open on accident,” Kun adds as a second thought. “I wonder where he went.”

Yangyang grimaces.

Kun stands up and stretches (and Yangyang closes his eyes in a silent prayer once more.)

“I’ll come back when one of them is home,” Kun says to himself out loud. He grabs one of the grocery bags and leaves, closing and locking the door behind him. 

Yangyang lets himself drop, landing face down with a small plop on the floor. 

He rolls over and stares at the ceiling. There are small imprints of where he had dug his fingers into the ceiling.

No one will notice. 

-

Ten frowns at the screen of his laptop intently. His glasses slide down his nose, and he scrunches his face in an attempt to push it up without his hands.

  
  


**_USER tenteee10133 asked,_ ** _[10 seconds ago]_

_-my roommate is being kinda weird n i think hes in a cult?????? what shld i do_

  
  
  


He sighs and leans back. "How long should I wait," he murmurs to himself, more of a statement than a question. "I know some of my friends are online."  
  


  
  


**_USER tenteee10133 asked,_ **

_-my roommate is being kinda weird n i think hes in a cult?????? what shld i do_

**_ANSWERS_ ** _ >HIDE THREAD >SHOW MORE ANSWERS _

**_USER huangrj00 replied,_ **

_-why do u think he’s in a cult?? give us more info, dumbass, what’d he do?_

  
  
  


Ten lets out a satisfied noise. "I knew I could rely on you, Huang Renjun." He squints at the answer once more. "I'll ignore the fact you called me a dumbass."

  
  
  


**_USER tenteee10133 replied,_ **

_-hes obsessed w documentaries abt nature/animals, constantly gets this weird smelling slime all over his laundry, and im p sure sheds his skin??_

  
  
  


Ten squirms a little more, waiting for Renjun’s response.

  
  
  


**_USER huangrj00 replied,_ **

_-have u considered him being an alien/nonhuman???????_

  
  
  


Ten frowns again. That could be plausible, he thinks to himself. The slime and odd habits may not be because of him being in a cult, but rather his own knowledge of humans(or lack thereof.) 

  
  
  


**_USER tenteee10133 replied,_ **

_-wait thats a really good point thank u for telling me that…… do u know what kind of alien he could be?_

**_USER huangrj00 replied,_ **

_-now ur expecting too much sweatie 😩 figure it out by ur self jeez_

  
  
  


Ten scowls. “Asshole.”

His phone starts vibrating from where it is on his bedside table, charging. He closes the laptop resting on his thighs and reaches out to grasp his phone, pulling the cable off. 

Renjun’s contact info flashes on the screen almost tauntingly. Ten’s finger hovers above the decline button before he sighs and answers the call.

“Hey, asslicker,” Renjun says. “Calling about your weird roommate or whatever.”

Ten flops down, covering his eyes with his arm. “Yeah. Don’t call me an asslicker again or I’ll tell your mom.”

Renjun scoffs. “How’s Kun?”

“Doing good. Still types like a local.”

“As usual.”

“Do you wanna meet Yangyang in person?” Ten asks, changing the topic. “I think you might get what I mean if you actually saw him. In real life.”

Renjun sighs and Ten can imagine his bony shoulders coming up in a shrug. “Sure, why not. I finished all of my stats assignments last night and I don’t have anything else to do. When do you want to meet?”

Ten grins. “I’ll message Yangyang and text you the details, but he’s usually almost always free. I don’t even know what he does in his free time, t-b-h.”

Renjun sighs again. “I bet he’s a completely normal college freshie and you’re just overreacting. I’ll be able to meet up tomorrow at noon, by the way. See you at P.F. Chang’s?”

“Sure,” Ten replies. “See you then.”

-

Renjun stares at the boy in front of him. (He isn’t really anything special, except he seems kinda cute and he looks like he takes care of his face and hair.)

“Drop your skincare routine,” Renjun says, leaning forward. “Your pores are, like, nonexistent. I’m so jealous.”

Yangyang looks at Ten like a puzzled puppy before turning back to Renjun. “I don’t do anything with my skin. It’s just like this.”

Renjun frowns. “So you either truly don’t have one or you’re being mean and keeping it from me. Okay. Keep your secrets.”

Ten drums his fingers on the table restlessly. “Did you look at the menu yet, Yangyang?” 

Yangyang looks down at the menu curiously. “I know what I want, Ten- _ge_. I want the ginger chicken and broccoli.”

He stands up, stretching in place. “I’m gonna go use the restroom, okay?”

Ten nods and waves him off. “Go and come back quickly,” he says, pulling his phone out of his pocket. “I think we’ll order soon.”

Renjun watches him leave. “You sure he’s a nonhuman? He seems pretty normal to me.”

Ten scoffs. “Trust me, you haven’t seen even some of it yet.”

He goes back to his phone, tapping on the screen with a smile. Renjun watches him fondly, chin resting on his hand. “Are you messaging Kun?” he asks.

Ten looks up and down once more, ears flushing red. “Yeah, he’s telling me about this recipe he found online. He wants to try it out together one day.”

“That would be a great date idea,” Renjun says nonchalantly. Ten aims a kick at his leg from underneath the table.

Renjun hides a smile and looks out the window, freezing when he sees Yangyang.

He’s stalking up a tree, grabbing each branch and hefting himself onto it. At one point he almost slips, but he props himself up again. 

Renjun rubs his eyes, turning away. Maybe he’s seeing things.

He looks back and sees Yangyang with two brown birds in each hand. He blinks once more and suddenly the birds aren’t even there. 

(He is going crazy. About time it happened.)

Renjun looks down at the table in confusion, eyebrows furrowed. He almost misses Yangyang’s return to the table.

“Sorry I took some time,” he says easily, a grin on his face.

“No problem,” Ten replies with a smile. “It wasn’t that long.”

Renjun and Yangyang make eye contact, and he dully notes the small brown feather stuck to the collar of his shirt.

He stares at his hands helplessly. Definitely nonhuman.

-

Ten shuffles closer to Kun from where they are on the couch. “Hey, do you wanna go somewhere tomorrow?” 

Kun looks at him and smiles softly. “Of course.”

“You don’t even know where I want to go,” Ten says. 

Kun shrugs. “As long as it’s with you.”

Ten’s ears turn suspiciously pink, and he smacks his arm with all he’s got. “ _You can’t just say stuff like that,_ ” he hisses. “I might catch even more feelings.”

Kun laughs, tense. “What if that’s what I’m aiming for? I can’t just not have a husband forever.”

Ten buries his face into his shoulders, letting out a muffled scream. He pulls back, patting Kun’s jacket pockets. “What’s this?” he says, already pulling what it was out.

It’s a small ring box, unopened.

Ten stares at him in absolute silence. Kun stares back, realizing what it is.

“Ignore that,” Kun says hastily. “I’m gonna go use the bathroom.”

“Wait,” Ten says, stil shell shocked. “You want to marry me?”

“Maybe in the future,” Kun says, darting around Ten’s arms and snatching the box back. He runs to the bathroom, opening the door and closing it behind him as quickly and silently as he could. He turns around and tries to hold back a scream as Yangyang turns to face him with wide eyes, completely naked. 

“I am so sorry,” he stammers, hands shooting up to cover his eyes as he reaches behind him for the door handle. “I’ll be leaving now.”

He grabs his phone from the living room and ignores Ten trying to talk to him, quickly jogging out of the apartment and running down the stairs two at a time.

He stops at the bottom of the building, back pressed against the wall, and pants heavily.

Did he just imagine everything that happened?

He could have gone his entire life without seeing Yangyang naked, but. There was something weird. Instead of a dick, it was just... flat. Literally no genitals, no penis, no vagina. 

(When was the last time Kun had actually seen Yangyang need to use the bathroom?)

He frowns and pulls out the small ring box. Maybe it could wait for another time.

-

**From: BAE ASF 💖💖💖💖 - 7:08**

\- Ten

\- please don’t think I’m crazy but

**To: BAE ASF 💖💖💖💖 - 7:08**

\- IM STILL MAD AT U FOR LEAVING LIKE THAT

\- AGGGJSGHDSKLHDLD;M 

\- WHAT IS IT 

**From: BAE ASF 💖💖💖💖 - 7:08**

\- Ok this is gonna be out of the blue

\- But I don’t think Yangyang is human

\- At first I thought I was just overthinking things

but he really confirms my suspicions every day

**To: BAE ASF 💖💖💖💖 - 7:08**

\- ...

**From: BAE ASF 💖💖💖💖 - 7:08**

\- What

\- Please don’t think I’m crazy

**To: BAE ASF 💖💖💖💖 - 7:08**

\- no baby omg i dont 

\- its just that

\- idk

\- tbh i kinda feel the same way

\- but HE HASNT DONE ANY HARM

\- he baby i think 

\- so why mess w smth alrdy going so well

**From: BAE ASF 💖💖💖💖 - 7:09**

\- I mean…. I guess you’re right

**To: BAE ASF 💖💖💖💖 - 7:10**

\- period! i always am 

\- WE HAVENT SPOKEN ABOUT THE RIONG BOX

YET ASSHOLE WHAT WSA THAT ABOUT 

\- DONT LEAVE ME HANGING WTF 

\- I SEE U RTING SHIT ON TWITTER 

\- asshole 

\- if u were gonna ask, i would say yes

\- just so u knwo

\- HNGKHDKHDL

**From: BAE ASF 💖💖💖💖 - 7:11**

\- Maybe I’ll ask another time :*

**To: BAE ASF 💖💖💖💖 - 7:11**

\- … I HATE U SO MUCH WTFFFFF

**From: BAE ASF 💖💖💖💖 - 7:12**

\- Alright sure

\- But do u know what kind of creature

Yangyang could be? I’ve been trying to think about it,

but I couldn’t come up with anything

**To: BAE ASF 💖💖💖💖 - 7:12**

\- tbh

\- i havent rly thought of it

\- i might hit up baidu tho

\- see what pops up

**From: BAE ASF 💖💖💖💖 - 7:13**

\- Hmmm

\- Yeah, as of now all we have for resources

is a search engine….

**To: BAE ASF 💖💖💖💖 - 7:13**

\- yessssss me and bae searchign 4 supanatural

creatures togethaaa

**From: BAE ASF 💖💖💖💖 - 7:14**

\- Do you want to search it up or me?

**To: BAE ASF 💖💖💖💖 - 7:14**

\- ill do it asf

\- or we can split it up

**From: BAE ASF 💖💖💖💖 - 7:14**

\- Ok lmk what you find, I'll send

what I see online that can be useful

**To: BAE ASF 💖💖💖💖 - 7:15**

\- ofc <3

##### -

#####  **_BAIDU SEARCH HISTORY_ **

_[7:29 PM] raising a young dog_

_[7:27 PM] how to raise a pet_

_[7:24 PM] types of aliens_

_[7:20 PM] creature that can melt like congee and sheds skin like snake_

|

_[11:43 AM] goo on clothes_

_[11:37 AM] how to clean goo_

|

**_Yesterday - Wednesday, April XX, 20XX_ **

_[2:13 AM] STOP SHOWING ME ALIEN TENTACLE CORN PLEASE_ **[voice search recognized- saved to tenlee1010@XXXmail.com]**

_[2:13 AM] alien roommate_

_[2:12 AM] rommate whos an alien_

_[2:11 AM] is my roommate an alien?_

_[2:11 AM] roommate summoning aliens?_

_[2:11 AM] cults w aliens_

_[2:10 AM] how to identify an alien_

_[2:09 AM] illuminati_

_[2:08 AM] washer broken w stinky goo_

_[2:08 AM]_ _washer broken with goo_

_[2:08 AM] how to get putrid slime out of laundry_

_[2:01 AM] how to know if someones in a cult_

_[1:59 AM] ithin k my roommate is in a cult help_

_[1:59 AM] ajg;dk’a;lsgkwih;lo’s_

|

**_Tuesday, April XX, 20XX_ **

_[3:43 PM] substitute for butter_

_[3:40 PM] liters in a gallon_

_[3:39 PM] easy italian pasta recipe_

_[3:36 PM] roommate eating raw meat?_

|

_[2:35 PM] roommate ate a cat_

_[2:27 PM] my ROOMMMATRE ATE THE NEGHIBOTRS CAT WHAT DO I DO?????????_

**CLEAR?** **_-_** ** _YES_** **_-NO_ **

-

**_USER tenteee10133 asked,_ **

_-update on the roommate issue: ive been getting closer w my bf and i realized im in love with him? and i want to have a family w him???? wtf??? someone help?? do u think my roommate is the cause of this? im freaking out pls answer asap he must have done some sort of magicky thing on me and plus my bf confessed he wants 2 marry me i think? idk what to do this is WILDDDDDDDD_

**_ANSWERS_ ** _ >HIDE THREAD >SHOW MORE ANSWERS _

**_USER huangrj00 replied,_ **

_-thats got nothing to do w ur roommate………. uve spoken abt the same boyfriend in *checks profile* at LEAST 43 of your asks. ur just whipped ://// get that gold ring bae!!!!_

**_USER tenteee10133 replied,_ **

_-holy shit._

-

No relationship is perfect, but Ten likes to think theirs is pretty close.

They sit together, watching TV in their small living room, on their small and cramped couch, Ten’s head resting on Kun’s shoulder and Yangyang sprawled across their legs like an overgrown house cat. 

Kun and Ten’s hands are adorned with matching golden bands.

Ten stares at the boy whose head is currently on his thigh, eyes closed blissfully as Ten runs his hands through his hair.  
  
He must be nonhuman. (He's always got a too-big smile on his face, and his teeth are unnervingly perfect and white, and there's no hint of stray hairs or clogged pores on his face. He's cute, and he is always attuned to Ten's feelings, and he gives amazing cuddles. He helps a lot in the kitchen, albeit not knowing how to cook whatsoever, and his intentions are pure.)

Ten closes his eyes and leans back.

All is well.


End file.
